The 52nd Hunger Games (Terra Lenna)
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: A 18 year old girl from District 12, she's chosen to compete in the 52nd Hunger Games. She's a fighter, but however is clueless to emotions. What happens when she meets with 18 year old Haymitch? Does she win the Hunger Games? What does she think about the Capitol system?[ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games

Life. It's meaningless, that is if you're living in District 12. District 12 supplies coal to the capitol. To show how weak we are, and whatever rebellious acts we try to commit, will only worsen our living conditions. Our only hope of living in a free world was during the uprising against the capitol. However, the hope, our dream, what we committed our lives for, burned in the capitol's flame. District 13 was completely destroyed, and the Hunger Games began. One tribute from each district, boy and girl, were chosen out of the innocent people of their district, to compete in a bloodbath for the capitols enjoyment. We're pigs set for slaughter. I'm an ordinary 18 year old girl named Terra Lenna, well technically I'm already an adult. I live in the Seam, the poor part of District 12. The people that are forced to work in dangerous coal mines in order to make low wages to pay for food, rent, and etc. Most people crack under the pressure, or they commit suicide to escape the pain. After a humongous amount of death tolls, the capitol put up a new logo that is held in town square where everyone can see. "You die in the district, you're reborn in the district. There is no escape" A picture of President Snow would hang underneath the logo, to represent how he will see everything we do in our lives. The logo really dampened our spirits. Well, not me. Every time I pass by the logo, I just stare at it for no apparent reason. Something about it just catches my attention, and I feel a burning sensation inside of me. I can't tell what the feeling is, anger, pity, sadness? All I know is that this feeling never goes away, it's a part of me.

Anyway, bringing the story back to me. I have no parents, no siblings, no special connections with anyone. All I know was that my parents joined the rebellion, and they died when I was just a month old. An orphanage took care of me till I was seven, the orphanage had a hard time paying the taxes. When they missed a tax, the capitol guards came, killed everyone, and burned the place down along with the bodies. I barely escaped from the massacre, and hid in the woods. It's illegal to go past the metal fence(Equipped with electricity), however desperate times call for desperate measures. I grew in the woods, learned survival skills. And went into town sometimes to give meat and fruit to the poor and needy. I sometimes sneaked behind the blacksmith shop and picked up how to make a bow. A cheap rusty silver dagger however, I had to steal. I wasn't proud of it, but I paid him back later with a dog and a note attached saying, "Debt paid."... What? I was 11, how was I supposed to know what to write on a I.O.U. Dog? Anyway, I studied the knife and learned craftsmanship too. I created my own weapons, and started my own life. I gave food to the poor, and when I was the age of 12, I signed up for my first slip. I signed up ten more times every year to give grain and oil to struggling families. Many people came to respect me, some even praised me for my heroism. I however, just wanted my district to hold it's head high.

That time came when it was the 50th Hunger Games. Someone from our district actually won, that raised the pride of our district. People celebrated night and day. The winner was a sixteen year old boy named Haymitch Abernathy, same age as me. Never really knew him well, however I praised him for giving hope to the people. Unfortunately, a fire can never burn forever. The capitol killed his family and girlfriend to punish him for being smart enough to find out the uses of the force field that surround the Hunger Game habitat. That showed the people, he was just an ordinary boy, nothing special. Afterward, everyone went back into the state of depression, and Haymitch lowered himself to a drunken slob. He barely helped last years competitors, and they died five minutes into the game. It embarrassed the mayor so much, he didn't come out of his house for a month, straight. This year is going to be the 52nd Hunger Games, I wonder which unlucky pair will die this year? And considering that I'm narrating, you can assume the unlucky girl going to slaughter is me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ordinary day, I hunted, sneaked past guards, and passed out food to the poor civilians. And at noon, I went to the Justice building to be signed to my death bed. I sign up ten more times to pass out grain and oil. My name has probably been in the reaping more than 90 times. As I walk out of the building with a wagon full of food, my eyes linger over to a 12 year old girl. She was shaking and her eyes were full of tears. The mother was holding her close, in a protective hug. Seeing that scene formed pity inside me. Little kids shouldn't have to go through this, so I picked up a rock, borrowed-okay I nicked it- a sharpie from the woman at the counter and drew a face on the rock.

I walked over to the kid, crouch and said, "Hi," It's a good start. The girl is peeking out from her mom's hold, "I need some help, will you help me?" I asked smiling.

The girl looked skeptical, but nodded and pried herself from her mothers grasp. She looked like a defenseless bunny against a wolf. With her dirty torn dress and big pitiful eyes. I noticed how her dress wasn't completely tucked into her shorts, and a piece of fabric stood out like a duck tail.

I smile at how cute she looked, hopefully she never got picked as a tribute. I held out the rock in my hand and held it out to the girl, "I need someone to look after my pet rock. Can you do it for me?" I ask. Holding out the rock in front of her.

The girl looked surprised, but the mother smiled and beckoned the child to take it. She reached out her hand and held the rock in her Her sparkling eyes show no fear. She giggled and moved up the line forgeting about the dangers that await her. The mother stayed back for a few moments to choke a soft thank you through tears. She ran after her child. I smiled and took the wagon and headed into the Seam.

The Seam was dusty place. Filled with rodents and guards. There are however some nice places, like the bakery with the smell of fresh bread. And the black market, there's always something nice to get there. As I pass the bakery I see the usual. The bakers girlfriend yelling at him, and he's ignoring her(As usual). Some peacekeepers marching around however not really guarding. More like trying to impress ladies by showing off their guns. The security here is pretty lax, since people never thought of District 12 as a threat. I kept rolling my wagon and gave the grain and oils to the people on the street, and traded a piece of animal skin for soup from Greasy Sae. You can always count on her to provide some heartwarming soup.

"Now aren't you a lucky one." She says as she dries some dishes.

I slurp through my soup and ask, "How come?"

Greasy Sae starts stacking the dishes, "'Cause this is the last time you need to sign up for those bloody games," She wrinkles her nose as if she smelled something rot, "When they pick the next unlucky couple, you're home free."

I chuckle at the thought, District 12 will never be free. "I'm not so sure about that." I say as I reach in my bag for a tip.

"BANG!" The door said as it swung open abruptly. The person that walked in was an 18 year old boy with dirty blond russly hair. He wore a plain sweater and pants. It was Haymitch. He walked over the counter he pulled out some cash and slammed it on the counter.

"Give me a bottle." He said.

Greasy Sae took the money, and reached down to grab a bottle. I don't give a blink of an eye and left.

It was already time for the Reaping to begin. Everybody was in a single file line, children in front and teenagers in back. I was standing at the back watching as the mayor told the annual speech, on the chair was the escort, a man named Tiff. He had neon orange curly hair, had a powdered white face with purple lipstick. And blue eyeshadow. An exact replica of a clown. Except he wore a black and white striped suit and held a white handkerchief in hand. Waving it in the air as if trying to get rid of the coal dust in the air. Next to him was Haymitch, looking dazed from alcohol and the bright lights set up on stage. Next, it was time for Tiff to pick the names. Everybody was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. As Tiff walked up to the stage, he gave an unconvincing smile and adjusted the microphone. The feedback hurt our ears.

He gave out a sigh and said in his annoying capitol accent, "I feel so welcome with all your smiles shining upon me." He said dreamily.

Nobody was smiling, that however didn't dampen his spirits. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor, now, ladies first." He chuckled and walked over to the glass bowl containing the names.

I know my names going to be picked. My slips probably takes up about a third of the space. As Tiff's hand dives into the bowl, he fished out a slip and walked back to the microphone.

He read out the name clear as day, "Terra Lenna"

I sigh, at least 18 is a good year to die. But behind and in front of me I hear people cry out in protest. Many of them were people I helped in the past, I was so touched a tear almost came to my eye. Like I said, almost. The guards had to shoot blank fires to get people to stop.

Tiff looked slightly surprised and Haymitch was unfazed, "Well, if someone would like to go in the young ladies place, go ahead."

The crowd was silent, thankfully they didn't have the guts to volunteer for someone. Nobody needed to die and unneeded death. Tiff looked satisfied at the moment of silence. I walked to the stage, my shoes clacked against the stage.

"Now, it's time to pick the man." Tiff walked over to the other bowl and fished out a slip. He walks back to the microphone and says the next name, "Gill Yule"

Oh no, not Gill. Gill walked over from the mayors side looking extremely frightened. Gill was the mayor's cousin. All he does is eat and boast about how powerful his family is. He is extremely overweight and in his free time bullies kids from the Seam. I could see some smiles from the kids.

Tiff declares into the microphone, "Well, this will be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

The train leaves the station in a blur, Tiff boasts that the train goes around 200 miles per hour. He keeps on boasting on what the Capitol has, I wish I had a needle and thread to shut his mouth. But I know better than to talk back to him, he helps convince the sponsors to sponsor us. And without sponsors, you might as well crack you neck and die on the spot. Gill was stuffing his mouth with everything he can see, using his fingers. He tried to get out of the games by begging his uncle, unfortunately the mayor doesn't have the power to pull him out, and nobody wanted to volunteer. So Gill, or course, fills the feeling or scared with roast beef. Tiff wrinkles his nose at the sight of how Gill eats. I however pick a roll from a basket and ripping apart small pieces delicately with my finger nails and eating slowly. Tiff approves of my way of eating to Gill's. He suggests some pasta and meat, but I heard a rumor that Haymitch got sick on his first day by eating the food, The food couldn't adjust to his stomach well. So I started off slowly with a roll. On TV, it shows the tributes being chosen. I feel pitiful when I see their family crying. That night, I was hoping Haymitch might tell us advice on what to do when you enter the capitol, instead he takes a bottle of wine from the cooler and goes to his room. Helpful.

It's morning and we'll arrive in the capitol in a couple of hours, Tiff is walking up and down the train checking to make sure everything is in order. Sprouting utter nonsense with every step he takes. Gill loads his plate with meat and gravy. Not even touching the fruit. I pick a roll and a green apple to start off with. I sit at a table opposite of Gill, the way he eats also makes me sick. After what seemed like an hour Haymitch walks in with his bottle of wine, throwing it on the floor causing pieces of glass to fly everywhere. I just ducked as a piece flew right over me head. Almost impaled me in the neck. Haymitch reached for another bottle in the cooler. But I intervene him, is this how he treated those poor tributes that were scared out of their wits? I had enough of his state of depression. It's time for him to wake up.

He looks surprised but recovers himself. He shakily points a finger at me, still drunk and says, "What'r you doin?" His breath smells of death.

I take his hand, and judo flip him to the floor. A bit over the edge, but enough to wake him up. Gill looks at me with an astonished expression. Haymitch swore rainbows and got back up to his feet.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He bellows.

I take a handful of ice from the bowl of fruit and throw it in his face. He swore and grabbed the front of my shirt.

He looked ready to punch me but I said, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I yell in his face. Anger was burning inside me. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING US! NOT DRINKING TILL YOU DIE!" I shake myself out of his grip and slap his face. Everybody is silent, not daring to move an inch. Haymitch inches his head back into place looking at me with both surprise and confusion.

"You, you..." He pointed at my face then walked to the corner of the room.

I speak in a softer tone, "I want a mentor who will help me through the games, not wasting his life moping about what happened in the past." I walk out of the room into the hallway.

Tiff was there mumbling nonsense, then he spotted me, "Oh good Terra, it's you, we need to talk about-" I walk past him, and slam the door to my room. I could hear him stuttering, obviously he was never treated like this. I walk and sit on my bed, waiting for the hours to pass by. I think I blew it. Yes, I said I think. Before I can think anymore I hear a knock, the door opens without my consent and Haymitch walks in. He walks over to a nearby chair, sits in it and stares at me. This went on for about a few more minutes.

I found the courage to speak, "Sorry."  
He nods, still staring at me. This goes on for another few minutes.

He finally speaks and says, "You really want me to train you?"

I look at him and nod. That's what I really need, someone to teach me to survive the capitol.

He looks at the floor for a while then speaks again, this time with a little bit of energy in his voice, "Let's make a deal, I'll train you, but you don't interfere with my life."

A deal, it sounded smooth and simple.

He reaches out his hand, "Do we have a deal?" He asks.

I slowly reach out my hand, we shake once, then quickly release. He stood to get up but he stopped at the door.

"Do you know why I'm going to train you?" He asks.

I shake my head saying no. He smiles, a genuine smile I haven't seen in two years.

"Because, you actually stood up to me when others didn't, and snapped me out of my trance for a second there. And," He looks at me,"I want to know how this ends out." He walks out and shuts the door.

For a second there, I'm completely shocked by what just happened, now I have a mentor to guide me. But can he stay awake long enough to help me get out of this alive?


	4. Chapter 4

The train pulls up at the stop with a loud screech. Gill waits excitedly at the door, and Tiff waits with equal excitement. I was going to the door but a hand pulled me into a nearby room, no sorry, a closet. I was about to scream, but the person turned me around so I faced him/her. It was Haymitch, I sigh and pulled his hand off of me.

"Have you ever tried to give a warning." I hiss.

He peeks outside to make sure no one was eavesdropping, he closes the door and looks at me with utter concentration.

"If you want to survive the capitol, you need to listen to every word I say. Got it?" He asks.

I reluctantly nod, "As long as there within my ability."

He nods approvingly, "What I want you to do, is to not resist whatever the stylists and people do. No matter how much they annoy you, no matter how much they anger you. Always," he pauses for dramatic effect, "Hold it in." He opens the door to leave but I hold his arm to stop him.

"Why don't you help Gill?" I ask.

He coughs, covering his laughter. "Why would I help that idiot. The only thing he's good at is eating, might as well let him eat his life away." I exit with him to wait at the door. Tiff was still sprouting nonsense from his mouth and Gill was still daydreaming about the food he'll eat. As the door slowly opens, I can hear the cheering of the crowds. When we walk out, I see an arrange or aliens. Many had an assortments of brightly colored makeup, wigs, and weird clothes. One man was even dyed black, skin and all. Even his eyes and clothes were black. Strange, then again we are in the capitol. They had to do something will all the merchandise the districts send.

Haymitch leans in close to me and whispers in my ear, "I want you to trip and act annoying."  
I look at him alarmed. "What?" I whisper back.

Haymitch whispers in my ear again and says, "I want you to act like a dumb airhead."

I glare at him and he glares back. I sigh and prepare my body for pain. As we walk down the terminal, I fake trip and roll down to the floor. The crowd gasps, and their silent. I swore in my head I will make Haymitch pay for this. I lift myself off the ground and giggle like a crazy person.

"My mistake, I'm sorry." The crowd gave a laugh, no a good laugh, but a pitiful laugh. Tiff helped me up and tried to wipe off the dirt off my shirt. He kept muttering stuff about carelessness. I could see the other tributes getting off the trains and smirking at me. Some nodding disapproval. Yup, I am defiantly going to punch Haymitch straight in the face for this. When we entered our first actual private room I did what I swore to do. I punched Haymitch straight in the face.

"AUGHH!" He shouted in pain. Tiff exclaimed in surprise and called a nearby cleaning lady to get some ice. No idea where a cleaning lady would get ice but that didn't matter.

I screamed, "Why did I have to do that!" I never felt so humiliated in my life.

The cleaning lady brought back from god knows where and handed it to Haymitch. He grabs it out of her hands and places it on his nose. It's a miracle his nose wasn't bleeding. Not that I'm boasting, but my punches are pretty strong. Tiff was meanwhile muttering under his nose something about, "animals". And Gill had a shocked expression on his face. Haymitch put his hand on my shoulder while breathing through his mouth.

He leaned in my ear and said, "We're going to talk later. Now stop making a scene or else I'll beat the hell out of ya"

I whispered back, "Is that a threat?"

He leaned in closer, his chest against mine, I won't falter just because a boy is touching my breasts.

"It will, if you don't shut up." He drew back and was walking to the door on the left.

Tiff led me to the door on the right whispering let it go, don't embarrass me, and my favorite, stop dirtying the floor. Gill followed suit.

You know how people usually only have a wax on your legs and hands. Or even your mouth. Take that pain, and multiply it by 10. My prep team waxed my whole entire body, head to toe. I thought I felt pain before, but nothing compares to this!

"Just one more..." Tutu said. She, or he... I never bothered to ask. Had a pink dyed face, blue makeup, and a doctors gown on. She/he was gripping the tape ready to pull on my count.

"Don't worry, this pain is nothing." Said Missy. Missy had silver plastic eyelashes that stuck out five centimeter out. And neon hair that reached to her knees. I nod and grip the table I was resting on with enough force to choke a squirrel.

"1,2, 3!" They ripped the tape right off. It took everything I had in me to not scream. I may appear weak in front of Panem, but I will not look weak in front of my prep team.

I sat up on the table, it felt weird sitting naked in front of my prep team.

I force a smile on my face, anyone can easily notice it was fake, "Thank you so much. I've never been groomed before in my whole life. And it's a whole entire new...experience." I say extremely though an extremely forced smile. The only thing keeping my sanity is imagining shooting them both with a bow and arrow. Or even better, a gun, I used a gun once but put it back when I was done with it. I had enough of the citizens of the capitol.

Fortunately, they didn't notice and instead nodded in agreement, "Ahhhhh... It's always our pleasure, we should get Glis, don't put on the robe." Tutu said as she and Missy walked out the room. It felt so weird sitting in an empty room completely naked. I felt so exposed to the world. If by any chance the walls fall down and there's an audience sitting in chairs eating popcorn and laughing at me. I will definitely kill Haymitch, Tiff, Tutu, Missy, and this Glis person. Before I can think more on that thought, a woman walked in. She had what looked like an umbrella hairstyle colored dark blue. And an outfit entirely made of plastic bottles. Entirely see through. I made an oath in my mind to never see another naked body again except my own.

"Stand." She said. Her voice was deep, and didn't have the capitol accent, which was strange.

I do as she said and stood up, she walked around me examining me, like a hawk. She places hands on my shoulders, as if measuring. Then outlines the shape of my eyes. This was really strange.

"Put on the robe." She ordered, then she clapped her hands twice and a hallway appeared. Hopefully there wasn't a peep hole drilled in. I put on the robe and follow her into a glass room hanging over streets. If anybody looked up and saw-

"The people outside can't see inside so don't worry about." Glis confirmed. It was scary how she read my mind. A basket of rolls and fruit lay on a table nearby, I help myself, what? It's free food, and you don't get free food back in District 12. Glis beckons me to sit opposite of her on a red silk couch.

She poured out a glass or water and said,"I heard that you're not much of an eater, so I specially ordered bread and fruit instead of the usual grand buffets. And thank heavens you're not an eater, because of what I heard from my colleague about how your friend eats. I lost my appetite." She waved her hands as if to prove her point. I nod, I had nothing against Gill, but the way he eats is like, well a pig.

Glis started going into detail, all about herself. I actually found it interesting, I never knew how people lived here in the capitol. Afterward, a servant came by to drop my off to my room. Glis gives me clothes that I changed into, and a hug goodbye while saying something in French. I follow the servant to an elevator, she beckons me to head inside. When I'm inside she presses the 12 button and bows goodbye, I was about to say bye but the elevator closed immediately and the elevator shot up like a bullet. When the elevator reached 12 it stopped abruptly and my feet jumped into the air a few inches and I landed on my stomach. Haymitch was waiting at the entrance smiling.

I got up on my feet, "Oh stop smiling. What's wrong with the elevator?" I asked.

Haymitch looked at the elevator, "There's a bug in it."

I got out of the elevator and took a good look at it, "What kind of bug?"

Haymitch shrugged, he led me by the shoulder through a door into room. Okay, it's not really a room, more like an apartment. It was the most luxurious place I have ever seen. Tiff and Gill were already at the table waiting. Gill's stomach was growling, he looked at the fake bowl of fruit with hunger.

Haymitch pats me on the back, "This is your new home for next week or so. Hope you like it." He says.

Like it? I like the beauty of it, but another part of me hates how the people in the capitol live like kings. The only reason this room was possible was by the hard work of all the districts, all the hard labor we had to do. Of course, I don't say that out loud, no doubt there are cameras everywhere, and Tiff was in the room. I didn't want to insult him, insulting him would mean no one to help gain sponsors.

Instead I smile and say, "I love it."


	5. Chapter 5

In the kitchen, we don't talk strategy, only make small talk. I guess Haymitch wanted to save the lecture till last. I just finished a story on how I helped a kid get his rat out of a tree, don't ask me how a rat got in a tree, it just did okay. Dinner was served, Glis entered the room just as people were getting up to grab a plate and eat. A man walked in behind Glis, he looked somewhat like a waiter, with his hair greased back and white gloves. He introduced himself as Stef. To me, he should've been named stiff. He never bends down at all, maybe his spine is coated with metal. We all sat down, ate and talked about our lives. For once, I forgot I was in the capitol, I started daydreaming what my life would be like if it was normal, like what if-

"Whrrr..." A faint machine said.

I glanced up and saw a camera in the top corner of the room. That snapped me out of my daydream, I'm not here to have fun. I'm here to compete in a blood bath for the capitols entertainment. I'm just a wolf prepared for death.

"Terra, is something wrong?" Tiff asks. He looks at me with with genuine worry. I looked around the table, Haymitch stared at me confused. I stood up and knocked over my plate, everyone looked surprised.

"Sorry, I need to some rest." I quickly ran to my room, slammed the door, and locked it.

I sat on my new bed with my head in my hands. Something wet is trickling down my cheek, I look up at the ceiling to see if there's a leak. There's no leak, I track the trail of wet water that trailed down my cheek. I track it up moving my hands up until I reach my eye. I can't believe it, never in my life has this happened before. Even during the saddest times of my life, this never happened. I'm crying.

"Who's the girl?" Asked President Snow. He stared at the screen containing the astonished crying girl.

The gamemaker, Philip Truel, looked at the screen, "The girl tribute for district 12. Terra Lenna."

President Snow examines her face, "Lenna? Where have I heard that name before?"

The gamemaker shows on the screen two faces. A woman the splitting image of Terra but older and happier, and a man with black hair and a scowl on his face. "Terra Lenna's family, the mom Jenna Currel, and Mac Lenna. They were part of the uprising but died in the bombing of district 13. They were one of the leaders that lead the rebellion." Philip said.

President Snow took a sip of his very expensive champagne, and started thinking for a few minutes. Philip knows better than to talk to the president directly whenever people mention the uprising.

"If that is so," President Snow starts, "She needs to be eliminated." President Snow presses the delete button on the recorded video. The video was being deleted pixel by pixel. Terra's fate was set


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the middle of the night, restless worrying about what lies ahead. I sit up on my bed, my shirt was wet. I wipe my face to feel sweat pouring from my skin. Ew. I got up, and went to the living room, since I was new to the idea of living in a house, I got lost the first moment I stepped out of the room. My idea of a house is a blanket, and a tree. I become one with the tress. It took me what seemed like hours to find my way back to the living room, some doors required voice command, touch, or tickling for them to open. Yes, I said tickling. I dragged my feet over to a red couch, with a giant screen hanging across from me. I flopped myself onto the couch and lay there, staring at the ceiling. My eyes slowly closed and before I knew it I was asleep. You know how lots of people say that sleep is one of the best gifts you can receive? Well, there wrong. I had a horrible nightmare, District 12 was being bombed. People were running, screaming for their loved ones, helping the injured to stand. It was mayhem, I saw a little girl running but tripped, I reached out to help her, but before I could reach her a gigantic bomb dropped from the sky and landed behind the child. Burning her to a crisp. The flames grew bigger, and bigger, and-

"Terra! Terra, wake up!" A sharp voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Haymitch crouching in front of me. I bolt myself upright, but hit my head on something hard. I raise a hand to my head hissing. I look up and see Tiff holding a solid gold plate filled with fruit and meat. I glance behind me to see Gill stuffing his face, again. Haymitch pulls me up to my feet and looks at me with confusion

"You okay?" Haymitch asks.

I immediately nod, I don't want anybody worrying about me. I hate it when people pity me.

Haymitch looks at me again and says, "We're meeting with Glis and the prep team about your dress," He sizes me up, "You have worn a dress before right?"

I think hard about it. Really hard. The only dress I've worn was a dirty pillow case over my clothes during a cold winter. I always like to peek around at the mayor's house and see how his daughter and son dress. I shake my head saying no.

He nods, "Well, think of this as a lucky day then." He suddenly smiles, he's probably thinking about how I'll look in a girly, low cut, seethroug-

I punch him in the arm when I realize what he's thinking about.

He clutches his arm but is still smiling, "What am I? Your punching bag?"  
"Punching bags don't think perverted thoughts." I replied.

"Almost ready..." Glis says as she helps Tutu and Missy put on my dress. It's a black dress, black was always my favorite color, and thank god it wasn't low cut. I was supposed to wear this for the chariot ride. The chariot ride helps show off the tributes, the best costume worn by the tributes usually gets the most sponsors. I don't get how a plain black dress will catch anyone's attention.

I look at Haymitch suspiciously, and raise an eyebrow to indicate, was this your idea? He just nodded a yes.

It was time for out chariot to go up, I look up ahead to see everyone else up ahead are wearing glamorous outfits. We barely stand out.

Glis says on final thing, "Don't smile, don't pay attention to the crowd. And you'll do just fine.

Wait what? Isn't that the opposite of what she's supposed to want us to do? Gill and I rode out and did exactly what Glis told us to do. Soon, all the heads that turned our direction are now facing the chariots in front of us. I don't get how this accomplishes anything, I'm going to have a word with Haymitch about this. All the chariots park in front of a huge mansion, belong to President Snow. The leader of the capitol and the 12 districts. The most feared person of the era. I could go on and on about his titles, but that would fill entire page. He starts the national speech, stuff about joining our powers together. Please, we were forced to join together. When the speech was over, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered at their leaders speech. However, his attention then focused upon me. A chill traveled down my spine, I felt like running and hiding. I can't escape his wrath, he's to powerfu-. What a minute, he was making me feel this way. I'm impressed at how a single look scared the hell out of me. As the chariots rode off the runway and back to the garage, I found myself holding my breath. I took deep long breaths to focus.

"Terra?" Haymitch asked, he looked concerned. "Are you okay? 'Cause if not we can get you to the nur-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted. "I'm fine."

It was pretty clear he didn't believe me, but before he could ask Glis pulled me away to take off the dress.

I don't know how, I don't know why, but I made the most powerful man in the country my enemy.

"How do you want to get rid of her?" Philip asked President Snow.

President Snow was clipping off roses from his outdoor garden, "Get rid of her? The only way to do that is simple, my friend." He ended the sentence with such force it scared the wits out of Philip. Snow already killed a couple of gamemakers in the past for not doing their job right. President Snow wanted the Hunger Games to be bloody, and full of betrayal. He calls it a, "lesson" to the districts. He turned around still holding the cut rose in his hand, "The Hunger Games." He said.

Philip gulped and said, "Of course, sir."

Snow leaned in toward him, "It better be done right, or else we'll have to _replace_ you. Alright?" He said with an evil grin on his face.

Philip started sweating up a storm, "Of course, sir."

President Snow went back to cutting off roses to make into a bouquet for his daughter who was pregnant. President Snow cut off a white rose, but on one side, it already wilted off. He stared at it for a while, then dropped the rose into the trash. Where he believed, where it belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally get in on what the plan was at dinner. For dinner was mashed potatoes, roast beef, bowls of gravy, rolls, salad, etc. Every time we finished eating one thing, another item would come out. I glanced nervously at the nonspeaking servants.

I pointed at the servants, "Why can't they-"

"They're Avox," Glis interrupted, "People who commit a crime. Their tongue is cut off and they live the life of a servant." She continue eating without hesitation.

It creeps me out thinking that the people that are serving me commited a crime. Then again, the crime must've been for money or food. I can understand their reasoning. Once, when I was seven. I took a purse that was lying on a table, but I felt so bad, I gave the purse back. But first taking all the cash that was in it...What?... I was five and hungry at the time and didn't know how to hunt. I help myself to some mashed potatoes with gravy, rolls, and even risked a slice of roast beef. It was so good, the meat was soft but chewy at the same time, the juice that overflowed from that first bite was so-

"Alright Terra, we need to talk." Haymitch just interrupted my moment of peace. "The reason we had you-"  
"And me!" Gill interrupted. His mouth was overlowed with roast beef.

Haymitch looked ready to strangle someone, "Yes, and you." He continued, "Try and not stand out is to try a new strategy."

"A new strategy?" I asked.

"We want you, to look weak and pathetic. Not worth anyone's time." Haymitch said.

I stare at Haymitch, "Why-"

"That way people will underestimate you in the arena." Haymitch interupted.

I worked out the plan in my head, "If they underestimate my real power-"  
"It's an easy kill." Haymitch finishes my sentence.

I kind of like this strategy, normally the tributes would try to show off their skills to scare the competition. However, sometimes it only starts rivalries and those rivalries starts fights before the Hunger Games. Which leads to penalties, such as ten second late head start.

"Let's do this." I confirm.

It's the first day of training, Gill and I head to the stage where we'll practice. I have to say, I was impressed. The training equipment was so advanced, I didn't have to pretend to act dumb. When I finally worked out how to use the equipment, I slide them out of my head and move on to learning small skills. It was so hard to pretend to be dumb, I hated doing things that embarrassed me. So far, I fake tripped myself, and dropped a piece of wood on my toes to seal the act. I could see the tributes snicker and make fun of me. I also see the gamemakers shaking their heads in disapproval, well laugh all you want, cause when we're in the arena, you're all going to die.

My first private match with the gamemakers. Haymitch goes on about what I'm supposed to do. Were his eyes always so blue? Shaking the idea out of my head I focus on the plan again. Make myself look pathetic and get the lowest score. The last thing I do before entering the door, is thinking, I hate my life.

The numbers have begun showing. The man telling the numbers is Caesar Flickerman, the Master of Ceremonies. I'm going to be interviewed by him later on, he's actually the only capitol citizen I don't hate. I liked how he always tried to help the tributes. And now, it was finally my turn, and my number is, one. My prep team and designers are exclaiming, not in disappointment, but in happiness. Now, the sponsors and tributes think of me as the weakest. Gill's number was a three, I think he actually tried during that time. Even though he pretends it was all an act.

"What'd you do to get a one?" Haymitch asked.

I shrugged, "It was really hard."


	8. Chapter 8

After my number showed, I was satisfied with full filling the plan. However, I started to regret it over time. The capitol people I've met always looked at me either like a pitiful puppy, or a puddle of mud. The other tributes, especially the ones from districts 1-5, have been taunting me ever since. I really can't wait to rip their heads off and stick them on sticks...Okay, maybe that was a bit too graphic.  
I'm sorry, but I just haven't had enough sleep lately, and I'm really jumpy. The last two times I slept, I had the same dream of District 12 being bombed. I woke up in a pool of sweat afterwards, Haymitch would always ask what was wrong with me. I dismiss the question.  
Seriously, is it just me or does Haymitch seem...emcute.../emlately? I dismiss that thought,  
and think about the drunk slob that always hung around the streets.  
Yeah, that image helped remove the burning feelings on my cheeks.  
Maybe I am sick, I mean every time I see or think about Haymitch, a burning feeling is placed on my cheeks. I think I head about this disease before, I think it's something called, loove... or maybe it was lock? I don't know. I just try and focus on how my interview will go. I'm in a really bright room where there are tables full of makeup and jewelry. My prep team already chose my theme for the interview.  
You see, each tribute comes up with an angle to work from in order to gain sponsors. The most popular ones are cute, innocent, lovable, and sexy. Their view was none of those. It was, sexy. They however didn't want to land me sponsors, the reason was unknown. They didn't want to tell me. Which just enraged me even more. However, I keep my anger in, when I win, I'll insult them all I want. The dress was coal black and it reached to my ankles. The cut of the dress was low, it was really hard to resist the urge of pulling my dress up. They made wavy curls that were flowing down my right shoulder. They added black eyeshadow and mascara to my eyes for that dirty coal effect. And one black gemmed bracelet on my left shoulder. When I step outside, I see Gill wearing a plain black suit. Nothing special. However, Haymitch's reaction was by far the best. He looked shocked, then fell backward from his chair. I laughed so hard, I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard.


	9. Please Read

Sorry, this isn't a new update. Lately, I've been having trouble writing. My disease is writers block. Don't worry, I'll try my best to update. Send reviews if you want to see something specific happen in the story. I'll do my best to make it happen. Thanks!

~Pleasereadmything

P.S. This might seem wrong, it's okay if you don't want to. You can even curse at me and call my writers block an excuse. I won't judge (: Hope you read my new fan fics, Organization 13 Kingdom Hearts) and Akatsuki's Princess(Naruto). Thank you for all your support!


End file.
